How I Met My Narnian Angel
by true.narnian.princess
Summary: Arianna has her own prophecy. She has to take care of Peter and his siblings as they rule over Narnia. She and Peter fall for each other quickly. Jadis has an unknown daughter, will she ruin the love Peter and Arianna share? Obviously Peter/OC


How I met my Narnian Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia! I wish I did…I own, so far, Arianna, Violet, Rondello, and I named Peter's unicorn Iris. Just to let you know since it's called fan fiction I'm going to be changing the plot every now and then. Don't like, don't read. Rated k+ for now might end up being T.

-

-

-

Chapter One

At Aslan's Camp: after the arrival of Edmund and the meeting with the White Witch

Peter's POV

My brother, sisters, and I were eating lunch in an open field at Aslan's camp. Edmund was being a pest again, but it's good to have him back. We were laughing at how much toast he was eating, when a girl about my age came up to where we sat.

"Hi, I'm Arianna. I've been here for about four days now. I heard you were from Finchley, I'm from London," Arianna introduced her self and I stood up to shake her hand.

"What time period are you from? I know that it's possible for someone in the future to come here while we are here," I mentioned. 'DId that make any sense?' I thought and pushed that thought away

"1940's I'm assuming you know your prophecy?" She looked down at Lucy and waved.

"Yes, we do. Did you have a prophecy?" I looked at Susan who was pointing out that I should get Arianna to sit down with us. "Oh, please sit."

She smiled a really pretty smile. She sat down as I did. "Mine? Oh, I'll tell you later. It's a bit complicated, right now."

We talked about the history of Narnia for awhile. Lucy and Susan invited her to go down to the stream. When they weren't in our hearing range, Ed turned to me.

"She's pretty, isn't she? I have never seen you blush before. You look absolutely disgusting." He made a disgusted face to go with his comment. I tried to hit him but I missed. All he did was laugh and say, "I'm just kidding. You should talk to her later."

He stood up and walked to Orieus for his sword training lesson. I was left to my thoughts for a while.

000000

After dinner I went to my tent to change into a night tunic. When I was finished changing into my night tunic I sat on my bed, thinking about being high king. After a while I tried to go to sleep. I kept tossing and turning and decided to go for a walk.

I put on my leather boots and walked out of my tent. I went into the direction of the open field and I saw a figure sitting on a rock. As I got closer I noticed it was Arianna. She seemed to notice me as I got closer.

"You couldn't sleep either?" She asked not looking at me.

"Yes. Arianna, are you crying?" I noticed her tear stained cheeks underneath the moonlight. She shook her head.

"It's nothing." She wiped away her tears with her sleeve.

"Really? I have never seen a person cry about 'nothing'." I saw a gentle smile form on her lips.

"I lost my mum when my brother was born," she looked at me then to the ground. "I lost my mum when my brother was born, and I lost my dad in war. My sister, brother and I were sent to live my Uncle James, and he is a really busy man.

I am the oldest in my family, like you, and I have to take care of my siblings. My Uncle is sick and I have no idea how my siblings are handling another loss." Tears came down her cheeks again.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." I had the urge to hug her and she gladly accepted it. She cried into my chest as I tried to calm her down. Her tears subsided after a few minutes. She sat up and wiped her tears.

"To answer your question form earlier today, my prophecy was to come here, and serve the Kings and Queens of Narnia. I help you in council and politics. My place in war is to stand by the High King, protecting him from getting harmed.

I am also to help Aslan, for he is the true king and creator of Narnia. He has given me a mission to fight next to you in the war and at every point my instincts tell me you are in danger, I will direct you into any position, I hope you understand that." Her serious expression turned into a smile. She yawned and stretched her arms out.

"We should head back to our tents, it's getting late." She nodded in agreement and we both said good night. I watched her get safely into her tent before I walked into mine.

When I walked in, I saw Edmund reading a book Orieus lent him. It was called _The History of Our Narnia _He looked up from his book and smiled. "I saw you two talking to each other…" Edmund went back to reading hic book.

I sat on the edge of my bed and took my boots off. "Shouldn't you be asleep by now?"

"You didn't answer me." He replied smartly and putting his book onto a desk.

"You didn't ask a question, but yes I did talk to her." I rolled my eyes "Since when did you start actng more like SUsan?' I thought to myself quiletly. "Good night."

"Good night." He yawned and pulled the blankets up to his chin. I yawned and blew out the candle which was the only source of light in our tent. I stared into the darkness of the tent and soon fell into a deep sleep.

-

-

-

-

A/N: That was my first chapter. Review, review, review! Constructed criticism is welcome, but please don't be mean. I'll update soon with my next two chapters.


End file.
